


The Doctor, The Runner and the Archaeologist

by Blondie600



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Archaeologist! Newt, Doctor! Thomas, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Romance, Runner! Minho, Thomasminhonewt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3205643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondie600/pseuds/Blondie600
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of Thomas, Minho and Newt as they go through University and off into the real world and about how love can bring you back together again, even when it seems impossible. A 3 part Thominewt story in a University AU!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thomas

**Thomas**

“14… 15… 16… Ah 17” I smile finally reaching the door to my new dorm room. I dig the keys out of my pocket and slip it into the lock, opening the door and dragging my case inside.

The rooms big and spacious, 3 beds placed around the room a wardrobe, desk and chest of draws near each. I choose the bed underneath the window and flop down on to it with a sigh.

I’ve dreamed of coming to University ever since I was young because I’ve always wanted to be a Doctor and now my dreams are coming true. I smile to myself, thinking of the future when the door slams open

“FUCK YOU!” A loud voice yells before the door slams again and I sit up to see a very angry but very attractive Asian boy stood in front of me. He’s tall and muscly, biceps bulging out of the rolled up sleeves of his light blue button up shirt.

“Are you okay?” I ask, noticing his hands are shaking

“Fine.” He mumbles, running a hand through his perfectly quaffed hair “I’m Minho by the way, Minho Li.” He smiles and oh my god it is the most adorable god damn smile I’ve ever seen.

“I’m… Thomas, Thomas Smith.” I smile, shaking his outstretched hand

“Glad I’ve got a seemingly nice roommate.” He smirks, looking me up and down noticeably, making me blush and turn quickly to start un packing. “You met the other guy yet?”

“Nope I…”

“Just put them down there Burton.” A slightly posh, British accent says as the door flies open and a middle age man stumbles in laden down with cases. He places them down by the remaining bed closest to the door then turns and bows to the still unseen guy behind him

“Have a pleasant term Master Isaac.” He says before exiting the room. As he leaves the other guy comes into view. He’s tall and thin but muscly, his blonde hair falling to his chin in slight waves. His eyes are covered by round, dark sunglasses and he’s dressed in a smart/casual suit jacket with a light blue shirt underneath, tight dark jeans hugging his legs.

Minho and I watch him as he swans into the room, placing his sunglasses neatly on his desk then he beings to un pack his stuff. Minho looks at me with a frown as if to say ‘what’s this guy game’ and I shrug lightly in response, edging towards the guy.

“Um hi I’m Thomas.” I say shyly, sticking my hand out to the British guy. He turns round and looks at me, unblinking.

“Isaac Newton.” He replies curtly, dismissing my hand shake

“Like the scientist!” Minho exclaims, standing beside me as I left my hand fall back by my side. This makes Isaac scowl darkly

“And who are you?”

“Minho, Minho Li your other roommate.” Minho replies with a smile, Isaac just frowns are him

“Don’t mention that my name is like the scientist again and do not under any circumstances call me Isaac okay, call me Newt.” He snaps

“Okay dude calm down.” Minho replies almost sounding surprised. Newt just glares at us and then turns around and starts un packing again.

“Charming.” I mutter as I head back to my stuff. I see Minho roll his eyes as he does the same. I potter around packing things away and organising my desk, humming tunelessly to myself.

“Sooo Thomas what are you here to study?” Minho asks, appearing on my bed making me jump

“Jeez Minho don’t do that.” I mutter as I place some books on my bookshelf “I’m studying to be a Doctor.” I add with a smile

“Aw sweet.” Minho grins, fiddling with my bed sheets

“Yourself?” I ask

“Oh I’m here on a scholarship for…” Minho begins before he’s interrupted by a snort of disgust from the other side of the room

“You’re on a SCOLARSHIP?” Newt pronounces with disgust

“Yes, what you gunna do about it?” Minho growls, getting to his feet and folding his arms across his chest making his biceps stand out making me swoon slightly before I snap back to my senses.

“Guys please you…” I try to but in as they advance towards each other

“What’s your problem ‘mate’? All you’ve done for the 5 minutes you’ve been here is be an absolute asshole.” Minho spits, glaring at Newt who’s stood with his hands clenched into fists “C’mon pretty boy what’s the problem, are we to common for you to associate with?”

“If anyone’s causing a problem here it’s you.” Newt retorts with a scowl “You’re obviously a massive fucking…”

“GUY SHUT THE HELL UP.” I yell, pushing between them. They glare at each other for a little while longer then Newt turns on his heels and stalks back to his bed.

Minho sighs before sitting back on my bed and turning to me

“ANYWAY as I was saying before dick head over there interrupted, me I’m here on a Scholarship I won for running, I’m the fastest in the state.” Minho smiles proudly

“That’s amazing dude!” I reply, genuinely impressed. Guess it explains the muscles.

“Thanks.” He replies happily, he glances down at his watch and gasps “Its food time, ya coming Thomas?” He announces, bouncing off the bed and scrabbling for his shoes. I feel my stomach growl and guess I could have worse dinner company.

“Sure thing,” I reply grabbing some shoes “You coming Newt?” I ask, trying to be polite and earning myself a scowl from Minho

“No.” He replies bluntly, not even looking up. I sigh quietly but follow Minho’s lovely ass out the door.

We head down the hallways, stumbling through the mess of people and boxes adorning the hall before running down the stairs and into the sunshine. I catch people gazing at Minho as we walk across the big green and guess he must be quite well known here, either that or they’re basking in his hotness.

“In here.” Minho gestures towards a big building and I can smell the food as we approach. We reach the door and Minho holds it open for me, bowing as I walk through making me laugh. “I’m getting in practise for the next time I see Newt.” He chuckles as we join the queue.

“You should give him a chance dude, he might not be that bad!” I say as I grab a tray

“I know his type, I don’t wanna sounds horrible but I don’t like people who are rolling in money and think they’re above everybody. My families never been rich and my parents worked every day of their damn lives to build a nice house for me and my brother and then someone like him comes along who doesn’t know what hard work is and it just makes me sick.” I stare at the tall Asian guy in awe, I’ve barely known him 2 hours and he’s telling me things like this.

“I understand how you feel dude but you shouldn’t hate him just because he’s had a wealthy upbringing.” I reply, patting his arm gently

“I know it’s just hard.” He mumbles, rubbing his eyes with his hands as we reach the food.

We sit down together at an empty table, Minho telling me about something or another but as we sit down he stops abruptly, glaring over my shoulder at something. I turn slightly and glance in the general direction he’s looking and see a blonde guy sat with a couple other guys and a girl who the blonde guy has his arm around.

“Who are they?” I ask, looking at Newt curiously

“The guys Ben, he was my boyfriend until about two hours ago when I walked in on him making out with Brenda, the girl.” He mumbles, looking sad for a moment “That’s who I was swearing at when I came in the room, he was trying to apologise and say it meant nothing but it’s obvious that was a lie.” He sighs, pushing his pasta round his plate.

“Wow that’s awful, I’m so sorry man.” I reply, smiling sympathetically at the guy

“S’alright I’m better off without him.” Minho says with a small sigh

“I’m sure you are I know one of the guys he’s sat with, Gally.” I say nodding towards a guy with dirty blonde spiked hair sitting next to Ben “He’s an absolute shank.”

“A what?” Minho asks with a laugh

“A shank,” I reply, blushing slightly “I was forbidden from swearing at home so I came up with other words to use instead and it’s stuck.”

“I kinda like it.” Minho chuckles in reply, smiling his adorable smile at me once more.

We chat aimlessly about this and that for the rest of dinner and I’m really starting to like this guy and I maybe developing a teeny tiny crush on him maybe just maybe. Okay who am I kidding I’d fuck his brains out first chance I got I bet he’s amazing in bed oh good lord. I shake my head quickly to get such thoughts out my head as we head up the stairs. I’m laughing at a corny joke Minho told me as he unlock the door and then widen my eyes in alarm as we walk in and see Newt in a huge argument with a dark skinned guy.

“YOU DON’T CONTROL ME ANYMORE ALBY JUST FUCK OFF OKAY.” Newt screams, tears streaming down his face “I BROKE UP WITH YOU BECAUSE YOU’RE TOO CONTROLLING OKAY AND NOW YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO SO JUST PISS OFF AND DON’T COME NEAR ME AGAIN.” And with that the dark skinned man turns on his heels and storms out the door. Newt stares blindly at the wall for a moment before collapsing on the floor and letting out a heart wrenching sob.

I dash forward and fall down beside him, putting an arm around his shoulders tentatively and to my surprise he lets me, even moving closer so I can give him a proper hug. Then I’m even more surprised when I feel another pair of arms around Newt and smile gently at Minho as we hug the sobbing British boy. He cries himself to sleep eventually, so Minho and I pick him up and put him into his bed gently.

I glance at Minho after I’ve tucked Newt in and see him looking at Newt with a different expression on his face one I can’t quite explain. I guess he can understand how Newts feeling.

“Minho… do YOU need a hug?” I ask quietly, looking up at him slowly and with that I feel strong arms wrap around me and a head bury in my shoulder.

“Loves a bitch.” Minho mutters into my shoulder as I stroke his hair

“I know, I know.”

 

After that night Newt becomes a completely different person. He’s funny and so sweet and he acts like Minho’s mother which Minho hates and by hate I mean he loves it.

Newt’s studying to become an Archaeologist, he’s fascinated by history and it’s great to just sit and listen to him talk about it because he’s so passionate.

Newt and I are sat on the bleachers surrounding the big running track watching Minho fly around the track. We’ve been at Uni for about 2 months now and have become really good friends. However I now have a crush on Newt… as well as Minho.

“He’s really bloody good.” Newt mumbles through a mouthful of sweets

“Newt that’s disgusting.” I laugh “You’re always telling Minho not to talk with his mouth full so don’t do it yourself!” I can see him roll his eyes through his sun glasses and then I turn back to watching Minho run.

That night everything goes a bit pear shaped. I walk back into the dorm happily and am greeted by Minho and Newt screaming at each other about god knows what. They wouldn’t tell me because as soon as I appeared they ceased arguing and stomped to their respective beds. Seems like my idea of a perfect relationship is out the window

 


	2. Newt

**Newt**

I bury my head in my pillow, ignoring Thomas as he tries to get me to talk to him. It was a stupid fight, a really stupid fight but Minho can be so bloody stubborn. We were arguing over Thomas if you must know. We both like him. But I also like Minho and I’m pretty sure he likes me but neither of us admitted that.

We refuse to talk to each other for the next few weeks and its driving Thomas insane. I feel bad for him but at the same time I don’t want to cave in.

Minho is a dickhead. But I know how to get back at him.

For the next few days I wear my tightest jeans and ‘accidently’ drop things when I’m around him. I also wonder round the dorm in a rather small towel when I get out the shower for longer than I should. And I flirt with Thomas constantly.

I wonder back from the canteen at about 6pm, enjoying the cool breeze before slowly climbing the stair and entering the dorm with a sigh. Next thing I know I’m being shoved up against the wall.

“You. Need. Too. Stop.” Minho breathes. He’s slightly taller than me so his back is arched down so our faces are level

“Stop what?” I purr in reply, my hands sliding up his back as I stare into his eyes

“Wearing those fucking jeans and then bending over in front of me and walking round in that fucking towel, you’re driving me insane.” He whispers huskily, his lips ghosting over my neck making me shiver. He brings his face back up so its level with mine then suddenly scoops me up. I instinctively wrap my legs around his waist as he pushes me back against the wall. I’m on level with him now and slowly drag my eyes down his face to his lips. And that’s when he kisses me. It’s rough and full of the anger we’ve both been feeling for the past few days. But it’s also the most passionate kiss I’ve ever had, it makes my head spin and my legs turn to jelly.

Minho must be experiencing the same thing because he turns abruptly and drops me onto his bed, slowly crawling up my body towards me. I stretch up to capture his lips again, roughly pulling him down so I can kiss him. It’s hot and messy but oh my god does it feel good, I’ve never been kissed like this before.

I was with Alby for 4 years and yes we had angry make out sessions and sex but none of them compare to this. I can already feel myself becoming hard as Miho’s tongue explores my mouth, he pins me to the bed with his strong arms and attacks my neck, biting and sucking it making me moan. I never want his lips to leave my skin and he seems determined to get to every last bit of skin on my neck, it’s going to look a mess tomorrow.

I decide to turn the tables, I may not look strong but I am and Minho looks mildly surprised when I slip from under him and flip us so I’m on top. I straddle him and slowly run my fingers down his chest, moving my hips slightly and making him make the most un godly noises. I tug at the bottom of his shirt and he immediately gets what I want and sits up, peeling of his t-shirt to reveal the most perfect body I have ever seen.

“You’re so fucking hot.” I sigh as he grabs the hem of my t-shirt and rips it off

“You’re not so bad yourself.” He replies cheekily as I push him back down

“I’m still pissed at you though.” I mutter as my lips trace my way down his stomach making him shiver

“I… I aaah, I’m pissed at you too.” Minho stutters as I tease the waist band of his jeans. He then pushes himself up so he’s sitting and pulls me up to kiss me again. My fingers claw at his back as his lips work against mine, both of us wanting to be in control. And that’s when the door flies open.

“Hey you two I OH MY GOD!” Thomas exclaims as he walks in and see’s us tangled together. I can feel myself blushing and glance at Minho to see him smirking. Thomas looks crestfallen and turns to leave “I’ll leave you too it I guess, sorry.”

“Tommy wait.” I say, untangling myself from Minho and walking over to him. I glance back at Minho in silent question and he nods with an even bigger smirk.

I look back at Thomas then slowly place my lips on his. It’s a different feeling to kissing Minho, it’s slow and gentle and blissful but it still has the exact same effect on me. I pull back and watch as Thomas’ eyes flutter open and he stares at, his beautiful brown eyes wide. Then I feel Minho pass by me and take Thomas’ face in his hands and kiss him. Thomas looks like he’s going to pass out when they break apart and Minho has a sort of wistful look on his face.

Thomas stands there looking unsure, his eyes flicking between the two of us but you can see the desire in his eyes. I raise an eyebrow at Minho who gets exactly what I’m thinking and we both pounce on Thomas, picking him up and putting him on Minho’s bed somehow getting his shirt of in the process. In about 5 minutes he’s a moaning, writhing mess beneath us and I’ve never felt more content.

I have the best sex of my life that night and wake up in the morning curled around Thomas, Minho’s arm thrown across the both of us and feel a smile creep onto my face.

No one at Uni quite gets out relationship and we don’t go out of our way to explain it to anyone so no one takes the piss or anything which is nice. I just know I love them both more than anyone in the world. I research Polyamorous relationships and explain it to the others, they both shrug it off, seemingly un-interested in labelling our relationship which I don’t mind but I like to know where I stand, ya know.

One evening in our 3rd year I’m sat with Thomas’ head in my lap running my hand through his hair as we watch some crappy TV show. Minho’s out running and I must admit, it’s weird not having him here.

“Newt?” Thomas mumbles, looking up at me curiously

“What’s up Tommy?” I reply, meeting his big brown eyes with my own

“How did you know you were gay?” He asks.

“I’m not.” I reply

“Wait what?” Thomas says, obviously baffled

“I’m not gay Tommy, Minho’s gay I’m Pansexual.”

“What does that mean?” He asks, sitting up and facing me, his legs crossed

“It basically means I’m attracted to people regardless of their gender, gender and sex are insignificant to me if that makes sense.” I explain, looking down at my hands

“Wow I… I never even knew that existed, I feel bad now.” Thomas mumbles, reaching forward and taking one of my hands

“S’alright, I don’t normally tell people to be honest plus it’s one of the many reasons me and Alby broke up.” I shrug, tracing patterns on the back of his hand

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of Newt,” Thomas says gently, placing his other hand on my cheek “You’re you and you should be proud of it.”

“You always know the right things to say.” I mumble, leaning my face into his palm with a small sigh “Why do you ask anyway?”

“Oh um well I’ve just been a bit confused recently if I’m honest, I don’t know if I’m gay or straight or what.” Thomas mumbles, letting go of my hand and twiddling his fingers

“It doesn’t matter Tommy, I know you love Minho and I so that’s all that matters.” I smile “Take your time working it out, don’t feel forced okay.”

“Thanks Newt.” He replies with a small smile, curling back into my lap with a contented sigh “Love you.”

“Love you too Tommy.” I reply with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated!  
> Sorry I took so long to post this!  
> I've got the whole fic written already I just forgot to post it :')


	3. Minho

**Minho**

We slowly but surely drifted apart after we graduated, I was all over the world running and Newt was constantly moving from one archaeological site to the next. Thomas is the only one of us to stay in one place, he lives in California working at some big fancy Hospital for the rich and famous.

We tried to make it work, constant texting, messaging, sykpe calls you name it but it didn’t work, it was doomed.

When I reach 25 I’m a world famous runner, I’ve won nearly every race I’ve ever run, including the Olympic 100 meter sprint. I’m happy, content even but I don’t feel right, I haven’t since we drifted apart. I rarely hear from Thomas or Newt but to be fair I haven’t tried to contact them, I haven’t had time to be honest and that makes me sad.

I’ve tried dating other people, I’ve been on more dates than I can remember but it’s not the same and I fear it never will be.

I retire at 27, partly because of a bad knee injury I picked up and partly because I have enough money saved up to keep me living comfortably until I’m 124 according to my accountant. The press keep a close eye on me for a couple months, making up dumb rumours and taking pictures of me everywhere but they soon move on and find someone more scandalous to deal with.

And that’s when I get hit by a car.

It was a stupid mistake really, I wasn’t looking where I was going then BAM I was on the ground.

It wasn’t fatal or anything, I just have a bad cut on my head and my knee’s playing up again so it’s no biggie. I’m lead in my hospital bed the day after the accident, extremely bored when the door flies open and a white coat comes bustling in.

“So Mr Li you have a oh my god Minho!” A familiar voice exclaims and I look up to see Thomas stood above my, a huge smile on his face.

“Thomas!” I reply, sitting up quickly and instantly regretting it

“Woah buddy slow down, lie back okay here.” He fusses, plumping up my pillows and helping me lay down slowly

“You’re acting like Newt.” I mumble, my head spinning.

“It’s my job Minho.” He chuckles, his smile the last thing I see before I black out.

When I come around I feel a hand wrapped around my own and flutter my eyes open to see Newt sat in the chair besides me. His hair is up in a little pony tail at the back of his head which he knows I loved and he’s sleeping peacefully with his hand still gripped around mine.

The door creaks open and Thomas slips in, smiling down at Newt as he approaches me. He’s dressed casually so I guess it’s his day off but he still slips into Doctor mode

“How are you feeling? Does your head still hurt? How’s your knee?”

“Tommy please.” I mumble, stretching my arms above my head with a yawn.

“You still have excellent arm muscles then.” Thomas mutters “I miss them pinning me to the bed wait what.” He stammers, blushing bright red and covering his face with his hands. I chuckle quietly as he rolls around in embarrassment, it’s like being back at Uni again.

“I’ve missed you.” I mumble as he perches on the bed on my other side, I nuzzle my face into his neck as he hugs me gently

“I’ve missed you too.” He replies quietly “So, are any of those dating rumours true?” He asks cheekily, smirking at me

“No, no and no.” I reply with a chuckle “Never believe anything the press writes is my new motto.”

“Good.” Thomas replies, a smile on his face. He’s aged gracefully of course, slight stubble covering his cheeks, frown lines already showing on his face but apart from that he’s exactly the same.

“MINHO!” A voice yells as arms engulf me. I smile as I breathe in Newt familiar scent, his arms wrapped tightly around me “You’re okay I was so worried I ran over here a soon as I saw it on the news, does anything hurt, do you need anything I can get you some water I…” He babbles on, his brown eyes full of worry.

“Newt I’m fine okay calm down, stop worrying.” I reply, stroking the side of his face gently. He leans into my touch with a sigh, his eyes fluttering.

“You’re being released today by the way.” Thomas tells me with a smile as a Doctor walks in. He ushers Newt and Thomas to the other side of the room, doing tests and a final check up to make sure I’m fit to go. He gives me the all clear and I hear Newt breathe a sigh of relief making me chuckle.

They help me get dressed, hands lingering a bit longer than needed in certain places and push me out of the hospital in a wheel chair, speeding down the corridors and laughing.

Thomas takes us back to his place, a huge luscious house on the outskirts of the city.

“Hospital pays well then.” Newt mutters as he helps me into the house.

“You could say that.” Thomas winks “LUCY?” He yells making me and Newt look at each other in alarm. Newt had murmured to me in the car on the way home he was still single, squeezing my hand a little tighter as I replied I was too, a glint in his eyes but Thomas hadn’t said anything so was he shouting for his girlfriend, or even his wife?

Newt let out another sigh of relief as a Labrador puppy came bounding into the room and into Thomas’ arms

“Meet Lucy,” Thomas announces with a smile, the dog wriggling in his arms, eager to come and greet us. He lets her down and she immediately springs at Newt, licking his face madly. She gets bored of him quickly and moves onto me, doing the same then obviously deciding she prefers Newt more as she bounds back onto his lap and curls up.

“She’s adorable.” Newt chuckles, stroking the chocolate coloured dog gently

“Yeah she’s been keeping me company, I’ve been kinda lonely.” Thomas mumbles as he sits down on my other side with a sigh

“I think we all have.” I reply, looking between the two gorgeous boys on either side of me.

“I’m sorry.” Newt says, turning to sit cross legged on the sofa, facing us looking distraught “I’m sorry I haven’t been texting I’ve just been so busy and I’ve really wanted to because I’m still in love with you two and I can’t let you go.” He fiddles with his fingers nervously, staring at the sofa

“Oh Newt, come here.” I whisper, as a tear slides down his cheek. He scrambles towards me and falls into me, sniffing

Thomas joins in, leaning his head on my lap gently, stroking Newts knee

“I feel the same Newt; I’ve wanted to contact you two so badly I just didn’t know what to say.” Thomas confesses, looking between the two of us

“And it took me getting hit by a fucking car to bring us back together.” I chuckle, running my hand through Thomas’ hair slowly

“I was waiting for you to do something stupid to be honest.” Newt mutters

“OI! I’m very responsible thank you very much.” I reply, swatting him on the arm

“You? Responsible? Now I’ve heard it all.” Newt laughs, his tears forgotten

“You guys are so mean.” I reply, folding my arms and looking away from them as they laugh.

We slowly re build our relationship. Newt and I move in with Thomas as I’ve been living in a hotel for the past few weeks and have gotten a track coach at the local school to keep me occupied and Newts got a job as the manager of a big museum in the city centre so we’re all staying in one place for the first time in years.

We start out as friends but it quickly turns into more, most nights I find myself moaning into the mattress but I’m not complaining.

One evening a few years into out renewed relationship we’re sat on the sofa snuggled up together watching some shitty movie. Thomas and I are giggling hysterically at some god awful joke ones of the characters just made and Newt is shaking his head at us with a smile on his face.

 In that moment I realised I’ve never been so content with my life. We’ve been through our highs and lows but in the end we ended up where we should be, together.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this fic so much ngl :')  
> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated :3


End file.
